1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printed circuit boards, particularly to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are widely used in electronic products for electrical connection. Nowadays, in order to achieve miniaturization and multifunction of electronic products, printed circuit boards have become smaller and smaller and have high density interconnection.
Typically, printed circuit boards are manufactured using a series of processes including drilling holes in a substrate, filling the holes with a filler such as a resin, laminating a copper layer on the substrate, manufacturing electrical traces using a photolithographic process, and so on. The typical photolithographic process includes the steps of applying a photoresist layer on the copper layer, exposing and developing the photoresist layer, etching the copper layer exposed from the photoresist layer and removing the residual photoresist layer.
However, the typical method of manufacturing printed circuit boards described above are complex and time consuming. Especially, when multilayer printed circuit boards are manufactured using the typical method, the filling process, the laminating process and the photolithographic process are continuously repeated, and thus efficiency of manufacturing multilayer printed circuit boards is low and cost of manufacturing multilayer printed circuit boards is very high.
What is needed, therefore, is a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board so as to simplify a process of manufacturing the printed circuit board and save cost of manufacturing the printed circuit board.